Wellwishers
by Blamey77
Summary: Entries from Han & Leia's wedding guestbook. And then well wishes after the birth of their children.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I didn't own Star Wars**

**Wedge**

**Friend of the bride and groom**

Well, you guys…what can I say? Princess Leia and Han Solo getting married? Who'd a thunk it? The wedding was beautiful though with hardly any incidents. Which reminds me, sorry I invited Wes. He didn't tell me he was bringing someone with him, how was I to know? Oh well. Live and learn. Leia you looked very pretty but Han, what was with the cummerbund? At least I think that's what they're called. Seriously and that tie they made me wear? I thought I was going to- oh wait Luke's pushing me now. Something about moving or he'll use his lightsaber to 'popsicle' me. Well, two can play at that game.

**Luke**

**Best Man**

Finally got Wedge away, I think he's had a bit too much to drink 'coz he threatened to strangle me with my 'cummabun' or something. Anyway, Leia you looked beautiful and everything was relatively 'hitch-less' like you wanted. All except for that guest that Wes brought, I think. Was she trying to pick the cake up or….never mind. Han, you looked very respectable in that suit (ha ha) and I was really impressed when both of you managed to keep a straight face during Dodonna's 'I have watched this couple flourish' speech. I can't say the same thing for me. Or Wes. Or for some reason, that girl he was with. She seemed to find it hilarious. By the time she stopped laughing, all of the guests were staring at her. I hope my speech was alright. It probably would have been better if the rogues would have refrained from cheering after every sentence. If I ever get married, remind me not to invite them, okay? Or at least make sure that I don't have an open bar.

**Wes**

**Friend to all**

The wedding was nice, the food was awesome and the booze was free! What more can you ask for? Oh, and I'll just take this opportunity to apologize for Starla. I didn't think she'd be quite so rowdy. And I really didn't expect her to try and eat an entire 4 tiered cake in one mouthful. I mean, the bet was within 5 minutes so she didn't have to go quite that far which makes me think that she was just a wee bit drunk.

Anyways hope you guys have a long and lasting marriage. I still can't get over the fact that Han Solo is married and even more to Princess Leia! I mean, Leia you could do so much better. Especially if you'd accepted my proposal although I know the timing of it wasn't great. It's just that you looked so pretty while you were saying your vows.

**Mon Mothma**

**Colleague and friend to bride **

Greetings, Leia and Han. I enjoyed the wedding thoroughly and you two looked very much in love. I dream of the day when a man looks at me like that, Leia. I think that the two of you will be very happy together and I wish you all the best. The whole day was perfect all except for that little friend that Jansen brought along. Don't worry though; I'm going to take care of it. She won't be crashing any other people's weddings' anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rieekan**

**Friend**

Well, Lelila. You finally did it. Took you long enough. Me and the Rogues spent 3 years pushing you two together and now that you've come to your senses and married Solo, all I have to say is this: Good luck. You two will need it.

I hope your relationship is long and flourishing. You both looked darling and I wish you all the very best. (Mon made me write that). But I meant it, anyway.

**chewbacca**

**co pilot**

hey cub. don't know what write on this thing. bossy luke say to write so i write. wedding good. didn't think little princess would go with you. happy when she did. you look like penguin. That coughing fit I did was laughing. little princess look good. Was very proud of you. now all you need is mini cubs running around.

**Dodonna**

**Boss of Bride and Groom**

It was a pleasant day all around, Princess Leia and Captain Solo. I enjoyed the wedding immensely and I hope you appreciated my little impromptu speech, although it was rudely interrupted.

**Hobs:**

**Terrific Pilot\Ladies Man\All-around Good Guy**

This thing is for congratulations, isn't it? Well, congrats. Now, just exactly where is my heartfelt thank you? Perhaps a pat on the back? I mean, I practically set you two up! Also, aren't you glad I turned the music on when old Dodders started yapping away? Well, that's gratitude for you.

Hey, you wouldn't happen to have the number of that Starla chick would you?


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks to Amara Z for the idea. _

**Wedge**

I just heard the news! Congratulations, Han. Now you have a son that you can teach to fly the Falcon and undertake daring escapades. And Leia, you have a daughter to teach how to do some wacky hairstyles!

**Luke**

What can I say, you two? I don't think the future has ever seemed as hopeful and full of promise. By the way, sorry I passed out and missed the birth. That needle was freakin huge!

**Hobs:**

Nicely done, Han! Oh, and Princess you did all right. Good luck! And I mean that. Twins? Hopefully I'll see you guys again. In a few years or so. Who knows. Maybe I'll have a couple of kids by then for yours to play with.

Hey, you wouldn't happen to have the number of that Starla chick would you?

**Riekkan**

Oh, Lelila.

Twins. With jedi powers and Han's influence.

God help the galaxy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Starla**

Hey guys! Haven't seen you since the wedding, I know. To be honest, I don't remember much of that day. It's possible I didn't see you then! LOL

Anyways, just wanted to say congrats and of course, I'd love to baby-sit. Call me whenever!

**Chewbacca**

Finally. Took you long time. My planet make babies on night of the wedding or before or during. The babies just like you Cub- always with the mouth open and loud sounds.

My writing english improving!

**Wes**

Well, Princess. I guess this is it. I thought with some time maybe you'd come to your senses and give me a call. But alas no. You seem pretty committed to Han- having his babies and all. So I'll just say congratulations and I hope you guys have all the happiness in the world.

But if you change your mind, my proposal still stands...

**Mon Mothma**

I'm rethinking this book as a gift.


End file.
